Corny Crossroads
encased in by | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Milky Moo is getting abducted by a mysterious UFO. Tiffi ties Milky Moo to the ground before the UFO can escape. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, level 2004 is the first level where lucky candies can be encased in marmalade due to the magic mixer. Levels Corny Crossroads is a very hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , and , two hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , and , three extremely hard levels: , and , and one nearly impossible level: . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Bazaar. Gallery Story= EP135 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2001 Reality.png|Level 2001 - |link=Level 2001 Level 2002 Reality.png|Level 2002 - |link=Level 2002 Level 2003 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2003 - |link=Level 2003 Level 2004 Reality.png|Level 2004 - |link=Level 2004 Level 2005 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2005 - |link=Level 2005 Level 2006 Reality.png|Level 2006 - |link=Level 2006 Level 2007 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2007 - |link=Level 2007 Level 2008 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2008 - |link=Level 2008 Level 2009 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2009 - |link=Level 2009 Level 2010 Reality.png|Level 2010 - |link=Level 2010 Level 2011 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2011 - |link=Level 2011 Level 2012 Reality.png|Level 2012 - |link=Level 2012 Level 2013 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2013 - |link=Level 2013 Level 2014 Reality.png|Level 2014 - |link=Level 2014 Level 2015 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2015 - |link=Level 2015 |-| Champion title= Supernatural Snatcher.png|Champion title|link=Supernatural Snatcher Episode 135 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 135 completed! (Facebook) Episode 135 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 135 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Cornycrossroads.png|Episode icon |-| Mini-game= Corny Crossroads completed congratulations screen.png|Main screen |-| Old Map= Corny Crossroads Map Mobile.png|Old map before the HTML5 map revamp in 2017. |-| Trivia *This episodes shares its second word with Coco Crossroads. *This episode invokes the spirit of earlier episodes, such as those from World Twenty or Twenty-One. The moves and timed levels are absent (for the latter, Flash only), and jelly levels are more common than ingredients levels and candy order levels, and there are only 3 level types. Magic mixers and popcorn are common, several levels have 50 moves (which doesn't happen much in later episodes), and most candy order levels involve orders for colours that don't spawn. **Nowadays, only five levels have 50 moves. All other levels once with 50 moves are buffed, down on merely 12 moves in 2005. *The mixed levels are absent in this episode (for the first time since Funky Farm). *Starting with this episode, the episodes' difficulty are stepping up very quickly. Most of them pose a serious challenge throughout the players. *This is the first episode since the introduction of mixed levels to have only 3 level types. *This is the first episode in the 2000s. As Flash version ended in , this is the final episode in Flash to introduce a new "millenium" of levels (2001-3000). *This episode has levels of recent years' 2001-2015, including 2012 (the year the game was released). *The corn in the cornfield appears to be made out of yellow candies. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:Pathway-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)